


Two SGA Podfic Covers and Audiobooks

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Technology, Digital Art, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Rodney McKay Whump, Time Loop, audiobook versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Cover art and collated audiobooks of AvidReaderLady's podfic readings of 'Down Came a Spider' by Tipper, and and 'Wit's End' by Greyias.





	Two SGA Podfic Covers and Audiobooks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvidReaderLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/gifts), [Tipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipper/gifts), [Greyias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(PODFIC) Down Came a Spider by Tipper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835622) by [AvidReaderLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady). 
  * Inspired by [(PODFIC) Wit's End by Greyias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735629) by [AvidReaderLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady). 
  * Inspired by [Wit's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475520) by [Greyias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyias/pseuds/Greyias). 
  * Inspired by [Down Came a Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/313491) by Tipper. 



> Collated into M4B format as chapterised audiobooks. They're both excellent entertainment - well read, and great stories.

 

[download M4B file here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/obpcto3jqesxpm6/Down_Came_a_Spider.m4b)

(MP3 files for each chapter are at AvidreaderLady's podfic post as linked above)

 

 

[download M4B file here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9vvjtnw8yc89y62/Wit%27s_End.m4b)

(MP3 files for each chapter are at AvidreaderLady's podfic post as linked above)

 


End file.
